Witchcraft
Magic Spells Magic spells should be performed on an altar, as it provides most of the required setup for spellcasting. Before casting, an area should be cleansed and a “circle” (a space to practice the craft without distraction or interruption) should be established. Spells are recorded in Grimoires, or “Books of Shadows.” Here is a list of various spells from the Maleficia Cananea ("Witchcraft of Canaan"), a traditional 17th century Kabbalah Book of Shadows: * AMORIA: Love spell; In the tenth hour of the night on Friday, place in a bowl myrtle, vervain, spearmint, seven red roses, cinamon, and a red apple. Surround the bowl with seven pieces of rose quartz. Burn cinnamon powder, storax, and valerian over a bed of charcoal. Pass the incense over the bowl. Inscribe the name of whom you desire on a long green taper and anoint with a mixture of mineral oil, powdered cinnamon, and sandalwood. Recite, “''Hanael homo in adiutorium, quod ego desiderium gratiam me. Auxilium homo videre me in pia lux.” Light the candle seven minutes daily and repeat the petition, and when the candle is done, give the person the red apple. * '''DIVITIAS': Money spell; In the tenth hour of the night on Sunday, place in a crystal bowl storax and frankincense. Surround the bowl with alum and place it on top of a dollar. Over the earth mixture place 11 magnets. Burnt storax and frankincense over a bed of coals. Pass the incense over the bowl. Anoint a long violet taper with a mixture of mineral oil, storax, and frankincense. Recite, “''Uriel multiplicamini pecuniam meam. Attrahunt opes per virtutem magnetis.” Light the candle 11 minutes daily and repeat the petition, and when the candle is done, wrap the magnets in the dollar and tie it with violet string. Carry the amulet with you. * '''SALUTEM': Good health spell; In the tenth hour of the night on Wednesday, place in a bowl parsley, marjoram, lavender, and six oranges. In the center of this offering put an agate. Burn sandalwood and cloves over charcoal’s. Pass the incense over the offer and set it on the right side of the bowl. Inscribe an orange taper with the sigil of Raphael and anointed with a mixture of mineral oil and sandalwood. Recite, “''Raphael auxilium sanare.” Light the taper eight minutes daily and repeat the petition until the candle is done. Cut the oranges into six sections, each being eaten by the ill. The herbs should be left in a garden near the house, and the agate should be carried. * '''GLORIA': Fame and fortune spell; In the 10th hour of the night on Sunday, place in a bowl honey. Surround the bowl with six yellow flowers. Inside the honey place something made of gold and six pieces of Amber. Burn copal and frankincense over a bed of charcoal. Pass the incense over the bowl. Recite, “''Fama et fortuna, venit ad me.” Inscribe a golden taper with Michael’s sigil and anoint it with a mixture of mineral oil, vanilla extract, and frankincense. Light it six minutes every day and repeat the petition until it is done. Throw the six yellow flowers outside your house, encircling the place. Each day dip the middle finger of your right hand in the honey, lick it, and recite, “''In nomine Michael, cum me sapore in melle, ego gustus fama et fortuna.” * VICTORIA IUDICIUM: Winning a court case spell; In the 10th hour of the night on Tuesday, place in a bowl five red flowers (not roses) and cover them with pepper, cumin, powdered mustard, and garlic powder. Burn asafoetida and dragon’s blood resin over several charcoals. Surround the bowl with either five magnets or five thunderstones. Pass the incense over the bowl. Recite, “''Kamael da mihi virtutem ad vincendum hoc casu.” Inscribe the sigil of Kamael on a tall red taper and anoint with a mixture of mineral oil, mustard, and ground pepper. Light the candle five minutes daily, repeating the petition until the candle is done. The day of the court case, boil five iron nails in water with the red flowers. Wash your hands in the liquid, and place the magnets or thunderstones in your pocket before you leave for the courthouse. * '''FIRMA OFFICIUM': Securing employment spell; In the 10th hour of the night on Thursday, write the name of the company where employment is desired on a blue piece of paper. Place the paper on a bright blue cloth and cover it with sage, hyssop, and pine needles. In the center of this mixture place an amethyst. Burn nutmeg, sarsaparilla, and frankincense over a bed of charcoals and pass the incense over the cloth. Recite, “''Zadkiel securus a loco, in comitatu ego vis ad operari.” Surround the cloth with four blue tapers inscribed with the sigil of Zadkiel and anoint with mineral oil, powdered nutmeg, and sarsaparilla. Burn the candles four minutes daily and repeat the petition until the candle is done. On the day of the interview with the company, tie the herbs and the paper with the company’s name in the blue cloth and secure it with four knots. Leave it near the building where the company is located. Carry the amethyst in your pocket during the interview. * '''VENDERE PROPERIETAS': Selling property spell; In the 10th hour of the night on Saturday, place a copy of the property’s keys in a bowl filled with earth from the property. Over the earth and the key place three white quartz, pomegranate, and a piece of lead. Under the bowl place a dollar. Burn myrrh and patchouli over a bed of charcoals, and pass the incense over the ball. Recite, “''Cassiel adiuva me vendere hoc proprietatem utiliter.” Inscribe a dark blue taper with the sigil of Cassiel and anoint it with a mixture of mineral oil, myrrh and patchouli. Light the candle three minutes daily, and repeat the petition until it is done. Wrap the key in the dollar, and carry it in your pocket. Bury the white quartz, the lead, and the pomegranate in the property, and sprinkle the earth over them. * '''FECUNDITATEM': Fertility spell; In the 10th hour of the night on Monday, fill a goblet with milk, and place a moonstone inside the milk. Put the goblet on a dish filled with lentils, meant, and eucalyptus leaves. Surround it with a nine lilies or nine orchids. Burn camphor and myrrh over a bed of charcoals, and pass it over the offering. Recite, “''Gabriel da mihi donum fertilitatem.''” Inscribe a silver taper with the sigil of Gabriel and anoint it with a mixture of mineral oil, powdered camphor, and myrrh. Light the candle for nine minutes and drink the milk. Do this daily, filling the goblet with fresh milk each day and repeating the petition until the candle is done. The flowers and other offerings are strewn outside the house. Sabbaths In the calendar of the witches, there are eight sacred days called “Sabbaths.” They are Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Midsummer, Lammas, Mabon, and Samhain. # Yule—Winter Solstice, celebrates the rebirth of the sun and the eternity of the seasons. Wreaths of holly, ivy, yew, and mistletoe are fashioned, and an evergreen tree is mounted. # Imbolc—Candlemas, celebrates the first stirrings of springs and the rededication of oneself. It is a time of purification and cleaning. # Ostara—Spring Equinox, celebrates the resurrection of life and the balance of light and darkness. Eggs are painted and a rabbit is set free. # Beltane—Mayday, celebrates the power of growth and life. A maypole is set up and a may queen is chosen by way of dance. # Midsummer—Summer Solstice, celebrates the gifts of the earth, both coming and future. Flowers are fashioned into decor and crowns. # Lammas—August Eve, celebrates he sanctity of the harvest. A figure of the god is baked in bread, and it is eaten. # Mabon—Autumn Equinox, celebrates a thanksgiving towards the earth for the fruits of harvest. A great and joyous feast is held. # Samhain—Halloween, celebrates the spirits and the dead. Food is baked for the ancestors, decor is made to ward off negative spirits, and costumes are worn. Altar Setup * another tool of a witch not represented in the altar is the besom, a broom made of twigs or fibers tied around a pole used by a witch to cleanse the ritual area before circle casting * the pentacle represents the five classical elements, that being earth, fire, water, wind, and aether * the statues of the God / Horned God and Goddess / Triple Goddess (the male and female divinity) can also be represented by the following symbols: